India Ink
by thelastshanghai
Summary: No, she is not okay, but she would never tell you that. Why? Because you would never even think to ask. After all, she is Hinata Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

_India Ink_

_by thelastshanghai  
_

* * *

_**A note from your author:**_

_Hey! I'm back, and starting my first multi-chapter story! I'm testing the waters with this one, so if you lovely readers don't review, how will I know if people actually want to read this? Read, review, criticize, but don't flame :) Thanks, and enjoy!  
_

* * *

She smiled softly at the scene, never joining in, in fear of ruining its ineffable perfection. She had a tendency to do that. Ah, the school cafeteria, where the student body united in an endeavor to alleviate its gnawing hunger.

Lounging casually against the doorway of the lunchroom—she was used to being on the outside looking in—she gazed at the sight greeting her. Sasuke Uchiha sneakily wrapping his arm around Sakura Haruno's tiny waist, Shikamaru Nara on the receiving end of Temari no Sabuku's wrath, and Naruto-kun….Her eyes widened as she turned away quickly. No, he would never look at her. Why would he?

Observing the joyousness of seniors shoveling curly fries down their throats, she felt something tug at her heart. _Longing. _ She always wanted to belong, to be part of a happy memory without corrupting it, but it wasn't meant to be. After all, she was the dull, grey mockingbird amongst radiant say, "It's a sin to kill a  
mockingbird." If that's true, then she died long, long ago.

"Hey, fat-ass!" The pink-haired potentate proclaimed from her throne; the big, bad wolf found a new piece of meat.

"How didya summer diet go?" Her innocuous tone belied the perverse amusement her emerald eyes reflected. A few snickers pierced the looked away.

"H-h-hello Sakura," Hinata stammered meekly, indigo bangs shielding her rapidly reddening complexion. _Why can't I stand up to her? What's wrong with me?  
_  
Sakura, the benign monarch that she was, sauntered towards the homely peasant. She earned a few wolf-whistles by swinging her hips provocatively. No doubt that Sakura enjoyed the attention. She stopped in front of Hinata, arms akimbo.

"Did ya buy a new jacket, Hina-chan? Looks like it is XXXL, good job!" Hinata flinched. Involuntarily, she gave her hastily assembled outfit the once-over. She didn't realized how slovenly she looked: a beautiful grass stain graced the front of her favorite purple jacket, and parts of her jeans were unexplainably puce. _I'm disgusting._Her face flushed dark red, as usual. _Huh, I didn't know the cafeteria floors were tiled maroon and grey.  
_  
"Honey, lay off the hair dye too, you attention-seeking whore." Ino Yamanaka joined in the "fun," tossing her silky, naturally blond hair over her shoulder. The spotlight was on Hinata: what will she do? How will she react? But, no one expected a comeback from ugly, timid, little Hinata Hyuuga…And the one thing everyone in Konoha High knows: Hinata Hyuuga never disappointed. Shoulders hunched and staring at the floor, she made her way to her normal seat.  
_  
Why, Hinata? Why hope? It never changes, and it never will.  
_  
"What….a…..BITCH," Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand consolingly. Kiba's hands were surprisingly smooth and gentle, contrasting his fierce canine image. Even his fingernails resembled his dog, Akamaru's, claws, but Hinata never cared. She was kind in that way. "_See underneath the underneath," _Kakashi-sensei once told her class, and she took that moral to heart.

The one thing kind, gentle Hinata Hyuuga truly abhorred was the judging that society was programmed to do. People seemed to think that the ones they ostracized were inhuman, that the quiet wallflower and the "weird" dog kid didn't have _feelings_. The outcasts were constantly exposed to the ugly side of humanity. Hinata especially. So, in a way, Hinata could actually empathize with Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, the ones behind the Columbine massacre, not that she condoned their actions. After living through that hell for four, long years, it would be surprising if one didn't snap.

"Hinata, you can't let this continue." Shino sounded worried. Shino was yet another example of a cruelly misjudged and multi-faceted teenager. Despite his dark, circular sunglasses and long, tan, trench coat, no one knew that he was actually a big softie. No one knew that he could identify all species of butterfly on sight.

"Hinata," Shino glared.

"I-I-I know, but I th-thought that this y-y-y-year w-would be different,"

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots, Hina-chan. This is senior year! You're supposed to have fun, not dealing with shit like them." Kiba exclaimed, waving his hands emphatically.

"That moron Kiba is right Hinata. Why? Because you don't deserve this," One tear trickled down her ivory cheek. Hinata quickly stood up and sprinted through the cafeteria doors.

High school was truly the cesspool of thundering cloud of insecurity that floated above Hinata's head was like a huge target saying: here's a girl who has no self-esteem, feel free to make her feel like garbage. And society? Society hunts and shoots her down with ease, eager to see whether she gets up again. Like in "Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin, "I'll rise to fall again."

Useless Hinata Hyuuga, so worthless she couldn't even defend herself. _I do deserve all of that. I always have and I always will.  
_

_Dear Father would agree._

* * *

_ Hiashi Hyuuga lounges on the large, burgundy armchair in front of a crackling fireplace, his legs resting on a mahogany footstool. He stares into the fire not truly seeing the blues, oranges, yellows and reds dancing before his eyes. No, his eyes are glazed in a drunken haze, fingers clutching his Jack Daniel's lifeline._

Teeth clenching and unclenching periodically, one has to wonder what is going on in that brilliant mind of his._Yes, brilliant mind. You see, Hiashi Hyuuga is one of the highest-ranking military officials in the Konoha Special Forces, where the most elite of soldiers congregate in a single, flawless, fighting machine. Not only is he strong physically, but mentally as well, being a tactical genius. He may not be as ingenious as Shikaku Nara is, but that doesn't matter. Either way, Iwagakure and Kumogakure will forever link his name to the 5 million dollar black-market bounty placed over his head.  
__  
However, every man has his weakness, and Amaya was his. With her long, silky strands of indigo hair, her beautiful moonlike eyes, and outgoing personality, no man could have resisted her feminine charm; yet, of the many bachelors, she had chosen Hiashi as her lover. Hiashi allows himself to smile. That fact will never fail to please him; even Fugaku Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuuga was jealous of him when he and Amaya started dating.  
__  
But with the good comes the bad, because his precious Amaya is dead and left him alone with two daughters, Hanabi and Hinata.  
__  
"Hinata," He slurs. A pathetic excuse for an 18 year old greets his eyes. The dormant animal inside of him begins to stir.  
__  
"Y-y-yes F-f-father," She does that thing with her fingers again, pressing her index fingers together while staring at the floor. Stupid child.  
_  
"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU" She flinches as if Hiashi slapped her. In a way, he did; he just smites her with acerbic words rather than calloused palms. She slowly raises her head, fearful white eyes meeting frosty steel ones.__His nostrils flare in anger.  
__  
"What is your class rank?"  
__  
"S-s-second," Even though Sasuke Uchiha is popular, and is Sakura Haruno's boyfriend, he is quite intelligent. He being the top student Konoha proves it.  
__  
"And, why is that?"  
__  
"I r-r-received a 97 on the f-f-final exam,"  
__  
"And what did Sasuke get?"_

___"98,"_

___"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ONE THING RIGHT, CAN YOU, YOU SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER?"  
__  
"I-I'm s-s-s-s-or-r-y father," Hinata sniffled slightly.  
__  
"DON'T CRY, YOU WEAK ASS-HOLE."  
__  
"I'm s-s-orry.__"_

''Get. Out." And so Hinata does as she does best, she follows her father's orders.

Soon the room in empty, except for a man whose grief killed his eldest._"What's wrong with me?" Hiashi mumbles softly, eyes suddenly alert. The effect of the alcohol is finally going away, but it is too late. The guilt, held at bay by the whiskey, inundates him.__Staring at the flames, he reaches for his Jack Daniels once more.__His lifeline.  
_

* * *

_And that's it for Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed it! If you truly did, you would leave a quick, 5 second review :) If I get a good response, I'll post Chapter 2 :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_India Ink_  
_by thelastshanghai_

* * *

Author's Note:  
Wow guys, I didn't expect such a positive response! Thanks to all who decided to favorite and to follow, and most especially to those who reviewed! It's such a great feeling to get a review! Now, onto chapter two!

* * *

Hinata stared at the foggy, dirt-encrusted mirror. The repulsive white eyes, thin mouth, cadaver-like skin, all tied together with naturally purple locks. Purple hair, for god sakes! Couldn't Hinata be normal in any way? She narrowed her eyes in disgust, in loathing. In hatred.

_No wonder no one likes me._

She exited the girl's bathroom and slowly trudged to her locker. Head bowed down, studying her feet, she struggled to make her way through the influx of pushing and shoving seniors. Not unlike a pinball, she was thrown from side to side, far too kind to push her way through the throng. She knew how it felt to be pushed out of the way—she experienced it every day—so why would she do that to someone else? In comparison to Hinata Hyuuga, the human race was sadistic indeed.

Eventually, she arrived at her locker and shoved her grey tote bag into its dark depths. _Another day in Konoha High._

"Hey, I heard that pineapple-head Shikamaru finally had the balls to hook up with that sexy chick, Temari!" Hinata raised her eyebrow, and chuckled a little bit too. Shikamaru and Temari were the quintessential married couple, the man fearing the woman; they were simply perfect for each other.

"That's old news, Kin! Do you remember Yahiko, that hot ginger you met at the bar the other day? Yep, he's JIRAIYA'S PROTÉGÉ!"

"EWWWWW, THAT PORN WRITER? THAT GUY THE _Fifty Shades of Gray _AUTHOR GOT HER INSPIRATION FROM?!"

"That's the one,"

"Thank god I didn't get drunk." Funny what a little listening will do. It gave you so much knowledge. Like now, Hinata knew never to get drunk at a bar. She snorted. She at a bar_? _Ha!

"TEME! LISTEN TO ME!" CRASH!

"DAMN IT!" Naruto slammed back first into the locker adjacent to Hinata. Groaning, he slid slowly to the dirty, muddy floor.

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura pointed her French-manicured finger condescendingly at Naruto and began to laugh. Sasuke simply smirked. God, Naruto hated it when Sakura went "fan-girl" mode! What happened to the smart girl with a dream of surpassing Tsunade, the world's most eminent doctor? What happened to the beautiful woman he had loved since Academy days? After becoming Teme's girlfriend, all she wanted was impress him by being obnoxiously cruel. She was, dare he say it, a _bitch. _Sasuke's bitch no less_. _A slut too, with her plunging V-necks and oh-so-short skirts. Naruto hated it, so, so much.

"A-a-are you okay?" Naruto flinched; a quiet, little voice broke through his internal monologue. Groaning rather melodramatically -being a drama queen makes life more entertaining- he rotated his head towards the direction that lavender voice.

Sapphire eyes drowned in pearl eyes, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto replied after a little while, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hinata felt faint. A lucid thought illuminated Naruto's unexplainably foggy mind.

"I didn't slam into you, did I?" His sapphire eyes flickered over her pink face. No redness. Her arms? No purple, blue, black or yellow bruise, or so it seemed. He couldn't really tell with that large jacket of hers. Hinata stared at her twiddling fingers, flustered by the intensity of Naruto's gaze.

"N-n-no, you d-didn't. I would be m-m-m-more w-w-w-w-worried about you," _I am, anyway. _Unfortunately, she couldn't see the surprise painted over Naruto's face. _ Why would she care about me?  
_  
"Phew!" He sighed, slowly picking himself up from the muddy hallway floor. Dusting the dirt and occasional blade of grass off his favorite (naturally!) faded blue jeans with orange flames devouring one leg, he thanked Hinata and ran off in pursuit of "friends," who had long since abandoned him. It sucked to be the third wheel.  
_  
Naruto-kun TALKED TO ME!_ Had Hinata been more feminine, she would've squealed in delight. However, she wasn't, and resorted to fanning her cherry face rapidly instead. Both served the same purpose.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNGGG!

"SHOOT!" And with those lovely final words, Hinata rushed to her classroom, feet pounding against the tiled floor.

* * *

There she was, back at her locker, after an arduous day. Sakura decided to torment her in the locker room today, in addition to the normal lunchroom, and Kurenai-sensei had a pop quiz! While cramming her homework into her tote bag, her thoughts circled back to a certain blonde.

_My first conversation with my crush! I should get him to talk to me more! _The hustle and bustle of the seniors stampeding to the door faded. _Naruto Uzumaki, the most popular guy at school, willingly talk to me? HA! Today was just a fluke. I would have to be like SAKURA to catch his eye. _Hinata sighed. She couldn't be like Sakura even if her life depended on it! They were polar opposites—pink hair versus black hair, fashion versus comfort, cruel versus kind. If Sakura volunteered at the animal shelter every day for 6 hours like Hinata did, she would organize a pit-bull death match for her amusement! Hinata shuddered involuntarily.

Even though Sakura's sadism was Hinata's daily anxiety, Hinata envied her. Sakura was able to get her crush, Sasuke, to be her boyfriend! Hinata had to give her props for that. _Naruto-kun is sooo popular! And I'm hated by the whole grade! What sort of demented romance would that be? The Tragic Saga of the Sun and the Shadow?_

Suddenly, it caught her eyes, a snow-white envelope gleamed against the darkness of her thoughts, a lighthouse in a thunderstorm.

"Hinata" was emblazoned across the front, beautiful amethyst calligraphy making her name seem…exquisite. Hinata smiled widely, white eyes sparkling with wrote this letter just made her day_. I hope I can thank him or her later._ Her brow creased in worry; what if she couldn't? Shaking that terrible thought from her head, she ripped the envelope open.

* * *

"Dear Hina-chan," it said in long, narrow, and elegant cursive,

"My dear Hinata-chan, please wait, I'm gathering my courage right now….okay, I'm ready.

I love you. Love is a strong word, but it isn't strong enough for me. But who am I, you may be asking? Am I that hot guy (I am pretty hot) from that ramen bar, or am I a fifty-year-old pedophile who has a taste for high-school girls? You see, Hinata, you are the one who will figure out my identity. You are a brilliant girl, the smartest one in the entire UNIVERSE! You're second to none, so you will be able to figure out my little puzzle very, very quickly.

"Until tomorrow,

India Ink"_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_India Ink  
by thelastshanghai_

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! School really does take over your life, and by the time I was done with all of my homework, I had no energy to update. But hey, it's summer now, and I'm so determined to finish this story, it's not even funny. Well, I've kept so many of you waiting, so here it is! The next installment of India Ink  
**Disclaimer: Although I would love too, I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters, settings, or catch phrases. I do own this story, and the intellectual property that comes with it.

* * *

"Wow," was the only thing Hinata could say. _Whoever India Ink is, I hope he's okay…_

Snatching her bag, she strolled out the school's front door and headed left.

_"__Cold, cold, cold, cold!"_ Her teeth chattered as a September wind yanked her long bangs across her face. Hinata passed by many charming "Ye Olden Shoppes" and strolled down many rustic cobblestone streets, components of Konoha's "old town" charm. Reveling in the warmth of her baggy jacket, she ruminated over the man who was India Ink. Her scuffed up Converse pulverized the veins of dry, brown leaves, torturing them, making them "crunch," not squeal. Another gust kidnapped leaves from their home, abandoning them to Gravity.

Hinata was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Konoha's autumnal luster. Overnight, magical little elves spray-painted every tree a brilliant hue of red, orange, or yellow. Leaves rippled lazily in the cloudless, blue sky, coffee colored branches elegantly framing the array of color. Hinata's favorite trees were "mutts", the leaves being a motley assortment of fire-engine scarlet, bright orange, egg-yolk yellow, and emerald green; somehow, they ended up being breathtaking. One wouldn't think that bitterly cold weather could be the catalyst of such beauty.

"Hello Hinata!" Teuchi greeted, eyes crinkling, waving an aged hand. Another plus about Konoha was that everyone knew each other, adding to that small-town vibe. Teuchi liked that Hyuuga girl; she was sweeter than Dango, not to mention that she had helped him around the house numerous times when his arthritis had acted up. She truly was one of a kind.

"Have some ramen on me!" Teuchi laughed good-naturedly. "A savory bowl can work wonders, you know!"

"N-n-no, it's okay," Hinata replied, still deep in thought. "I have a l-l-lot of homework that I sh-sh-sh-should f-finish,"

"Don't forget about me, you hotshot senior! Make sure to stop by!" Teuchi waved goodbye.

"D-d-don't w-worry, I w-will! Goodbye!" With that, Hinata headed to her house. She never saw the flash of yellow rise from the beneath the counter.

* * *

Naruto slurped his _delicious _miso pork ramen, enjoying each loud "shlurrp!" thoroughly. He allowed the savory broth to tantalize his taste buds before letting it to rush down his throat. Naruto leaned back on his bar stool and sighed contentedly. This was the life—hanging out with his best friends, Sakura and Sasuke, in his favorite place! Ever! Ah, the versatile Ichiraku Ramen Bar! Despite its sparse décor and small size, it was popular amongst Konoha's residents as the go-to place for gossip, supplied by Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, and the perfect spot to think. After all, Teuchi-oji-san was a very good listener.

"Can you _believe_ what Karin was wearing today? I swear, she was just _begging_ for attention!" Sakura waved her chopsticks emphatically, in a risible attempt to solicit a response from Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, staring intensely at his bowl of beef and tomato ramen. If a casual passerby peeked into Ichiraku's, he would see a solitary Naruto sitting next to two entertaining strangers. No one could deduce that the teenage trio was childhood friends.

"She's still my cousin, Sakura. Show a little respect." Naruto interrupted tersely. Sakura just stared blankly at him and continued to revile the various members of the senior class. Naruto clenched his hands underneath the vermillion countertop.

The Sakura he loved was fading…

Fast.

* * *

"_GWEN!" A fourteen-year-old girl stops in the vast grassy fields of the renowned Senju Park and turns around. Delicately raising her hand to shield her emerald eyes, she squints at the growing orange blur. Her wide, sincere smile reveals her metallic braces._

_"__MERLIN!" Naruto sprints to her and gives her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground._

_"__It's not fair that you're one foot taller than me!" She laughs, half-heartedly punching his arm._

"Put me down!"_Following her explicit orders, Naruto drops her. Her back hits the lush floor with a loud "THUMP!"_

_"__MY GLASSES!" Upon impact, Sakura's round spectacles had flown away, evading Sakura's line of vision._

_"__Should I call you Velma instead of Gwen?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. They both adored the British Television show known as "The Adventures of Merlin," a retelling of the classic story of King Arthur. The show documents the time before Arthur is King, and before Merlin is recognized as a powerful sorcerer. Since Naruto is goofy yet loyal and Sakura is smart yet brave, they christened each other "Merlin" and "Gwen." An inside joke that only they are privy to._

Sakura sticks out her tongue. By crawling blindly and clawing at the ground, she finally locates her beloved glasses.

_"__Follow me! I've got a surprise for you!" With that, Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and drags him five minutes of strenuous walking,_

Naruto whines, "Are we there yet?"

_"__You'll know when you see it,"_

_"__Cryptic remarks from Guinevere? When did the sun crash into the Planet of the Coffee Shops?"___

"Merlin, please, for god's sake, shut up!"

Naruto gasps._"__I don't wanna go to the tavern, anymore," Naruto mumbles softly, eliciting a giggle from Sakura._

_"__Here we are!" Before their eyes is an enormous weeping willow tree, its illustrious leaves a shade of dark green. The slanted rays of the sun bouncing off this majestic being, gives it a faint, yet manifest halo, and the sheer weight of leaves drags each cocoa branch to the grassy floor.A tree worthy of starring in a Peter Lik. A sight to behold._

_"__This is the Mito Uzumaki tree." Sakura begins. Naruto, although thoroughly entranced, listened closely. __ "__It was the first tree to be planted in this park, as symbol of Hashirama's undying love for Mito. They say that somewhere along the bark, the names of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki are carved, never fading away, standing the test of time."_

_ "…"___

_"__Naruto?" Sakura turns to her right, only to see that Naruto isn't there.___

"NARUTO!"_ "__I'm over here, Guinevere!" Naruto is lounging under the shade of the Uzumaki tree._

_"__Wait for me!" Soon, Sakura is lying down next to Naruto. They both relax in the silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.___

"Naruto?" Sakura asks softly.__

"Hmm?"__

"We're freshman now—"__

"Hey, I graduated eighth grade too, ya know!"__

"I know, but I mean, think about it. We'll be in high school in less than 2 months!"_Naruto glances at Sakura._

_"__Are you scared, Sakura-chan?" He asks in a soft voice, remarkable for the boisterous Naruto.___

"I am. I mean, people change. Ino used to be my best friend, and now she loves to hate me! I don't even know what I did wrong! It's not like I made out her boy friend like Ino's new BFF, Karin, did! We used to do everything together, study, bake, volunteer, but now all she cares about is her "hot" beau and getting the new Mitarashi's."

_"__Ino had a boyfriend? Poor guy,"_

_"__That transformation was only elementary school to middle school! Imagine what middle school to high school will be like!"_

_"__Sakura—"___

"Sixth grade was hell for me, Naruto! My friends kicked me to the curb like a broken toy. You don't know how much it meant to me when you decided to be friends with me. What if you change? Without even knowing it? What if ninth grade will be like sixth grade all over again, but ten times worse?"__

"Sakura—"

_ "__What if I change? What if I abandon you to fend for yourself? Naruto, I'm so scared! What if I change for the worse? What if I become like Ino?"_

_"__Sakura, please, just let me speak."_

_"__Sorry."_

_"__It's okay. It's okay to be a little scared. I mean, this is the beginning of our LIVES. Everything you do from now on will affect your dream of becoming a doctor! That's a lot of pressure!"_

_"__Jeez, that makes me feel a whole lot better."_

_ "__Like what Iruka-sensei said about metamorphic rocks. Under heat and pressure, they change. Humans are like that too!"_

_ "__Once again…"_

_ "__You're too focused on the bad. You're forgetting the other half of it, the 'what if I change for the better!' If you're 100% brilliant, how can you change for the worse? You can and will only become better!"___

"Naruto…"

_"__As for me, I know that if I ever change, you'll just reign me in! It's the perfect two-man plan! If one of us changes for the worse, the other will knock some sense into them! Pinkie swear?" Sakura laughs._

"Pinkie swear,"

On that day, the last day of their childhood, they promise that they would always be together, helping each other. Yin and Yang.

Sakura broke her vow soon after the advent of school year. Why? Because Sasuke Uchiha arrived, and when he did, Sakura changed herself to "attract" him. She changed herself for the worse. No matter what Naruto did, no matter what he said, Sakura became what she once despised. She became a slut, forgoing all her plans for a certain someone.

Naruto was left in the dust.

* * *

__"What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde, interrupting Sakura's meaningless conversation. Sasuke noticed the air of gloom about his best friend.

"Whaaa? Oh, nothing." Naruto faked a smile and returned to slurping his cold noodles. Sasuke raised his eyebrow cynically, but said nothing. Naruto felt the odd urge to turn around.

Call it what you will, fate, destiny, a sixth sense. It did not change the fact that what he saw made Naruto's chopsticks clatter against the linoleum floor.

"Oh, whoops!" He ducked underneath the countertops, feigning a search for his chopsticks.

"Urgh, it's Hinata-me. What an ugly bitch, and that dumb-ass stutter? Please!" Sakura never seemed to notice how bitchy she sounded. After two long minutes, Naruto rose from the floor.

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he said, "Huh, can't seem to find my chopsticks!"

"Baka, Naruto!" Sakura smacked his head.

"Dobe…" Sasuke always did like to keep things laconic.

"I'll go now, Teuchi-oji-san! Thanks for the ramen!" Teuchi knew what Naruto really wanted to say. _I can't take this anymore. _Teuchi nodded in understanding. Naruto left the roadside ramen bar.

"_Huh, that's weird." _Sakura thought. "_Naruto always finished his ramen." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well."_

She never ran after Naruto, asking him what was wrong, even though she knew something was wrong. Nope, she just stayed with Sasuke. Abandoning her first and only true friend. Outside Ichiraku's, the leaves kept on falling.

_Dear agony, just let go of me. Suffer slowly, is this the way it got to be? Dear agony._


	4. Chapter 4

_India Ink  
by thelastshanghai  
_

* * *

_**I felt bad about keeping so many people waiting before, so I decided to release the next chapter a little earlier! I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with some sub-conflicts within this story, so feel free to PM me with some ideas! I'll try to incorporate as many as I can :D Now, it's time for the fourth installment of INDIA INK  
Disclaimer: Although the last few chapters have made me angry, I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters. **_

* * *

_Hiashi Hyuuga rises above the ambient fog, the unearthly shadows highlighting his sunken cheekbones. His cruel, steel eyes illuminates the unearthly twilight, shifting his harsh gaze from an empty bottle to a cowering six-year-old child. Those cold, dead eyes fill her vision._

_Hinata hates to see those eyes. __They hold nothing._

_Nothing_

_At_

_All._

_And that is what frightens her the most; eyes are the window to one's soul. The eyes somehow manage to express one's emotions, from twinkling with mirth beneath half-moon spectacles to crackling with suppressed anger. Their transparency reveals one's personality—benign, bellicose, or just plain boring! The e__yes are meant to be full of life!_

_If Father's eyes are empty, what happens to his soul? His being? __His conscience? __Hinata shivers uncontrollably._

_"Hinata," He slurs, stretching the third syllable out scarily. It reminds Hinata of this one movie she had watched. What was it again? Oh, yes, _"The Nightmare on Elm Street."

_One, two, Freddie's coming for you._

_Hiashi stumbles towards Hinata and crouches before her. __She hates the smell of her Father's breath. She had learned a long time ago…_

_Alcohol is bad._

_Hinata squeezes her lavender eyes shut and shifts her face away from her Father.__"I shouldn't be afraid," she thinks, "I must be strong! __But I can't stop shaking. Why? Why can't I stop shaking?"_

_Hiashi Hyuuga watches his eldest daughter tremble in his very presence. Tremble in complete and utter fear. __The power of grief, no? It is a gluttonous beast that feeds on the minds of the innocent, tames even the most obstinate of men, and reduces them into the worst humanity has to offer. __Oh, how the mighty fall. __Hiashi's fingers make their way to Hinata's cheek. She flinches when she feels the rough calluses gently brush against her smooth cheek. _

"_Why? Why does she have to look like Amaya?" Hiashi mutters agonizingly._

_"Why did Kami have to take her away from me?" He mumbled._

_Hiashi Hyuuga, already a complex man, was also a seasoned war veteran. Long after the war ended, he stashed kunai knives and shurikens in a camouflaged pocket in his coat; one can never know when danger will strike. __Drawing upon his meticulously sharpened kunai, Hiashi holds it to Hinata's cheek, pressing it lightly into her delicate skin._

_Hinata's fear was palpable. It permeated the Hyuuga Manor like chlorine gas, infecting the aged house with a new form of decay._

_Why couldn't Hinata be Amaya? Why couldn't she be Amaya's replacement? The gentleness of Hiashi's touch vanishes. __He dug the kunai deep into her skin. Her blood dripped to the wooden floor._

_Drip._

_ Drip._

_ Drip._

_That fateful night was the night when Hinata was broken. __Hiashi never heard the sobs of his weeping wife in heaven: he was far too intoxicated to care._

_"At least she will never look like Amaya anymore," he said softly._

* * *

Hinata woke up with a start, her hand clutching her cheek. _Take deep breaths, Hinata._ She inhaled a shuddering breath. _It was just a nightmare._ A tear fell down her cheek, outlining her faint, jagged scar. It can't be a nightmare if it actually happened. She exhaled slowly.

It can't be a nightmare if it's true.

* * *

Dear Nata-chan,

Where did we leave off again? Oh, yeah, the circumstances of my birth, right?

As I have mentioned before, my mother's family is all dead. However, my father's side of the family didn't want me, so as a young, newborn child, I was placed in the Dattebyo Orphanage. I stayed there until I turned seven, the age that I could be placed up for adoption.

For some odd reason, everyone at the orphanage hated me. I wonder why? I mean, I am such a charming guy after all, who has no courage to talk to your beautiful face. Slowly, but surely, I am gathering the courage though.

Anyways, back to my tale of woe. I knew that I was different from everybody else when I was four years old. Up until then, I had a reasonably happy existence. The matron, in charge of all of the younger children, was very kind. She loved us all equally and treated us like the sons and daughters she never had. No one hated me then; does any child have the capacity to hate at such a young age?

I was talking to a young boy, when I said, "You have a green voice," I don't know why I said it, or how it connected with the conversation. Perhaps we were talking about the colors? He was confused, saying that no one's voice could be colored. I disagreed with him vehemently.

The colors of somebody's voice relates to their personality, mood, etc. etc. Like a mood necklace, I can see somebody's voice, and discern many things about them trough it. Each voice is a different color, everybody a varying shade of the rainbow. The lighter a color is, the closer it is to being white, right? For me, the lighter someone's voice is, the closer he is to having a pure soul. From hearing someone's voice, I can tell if they are evil or not, if they are kind hearted, funny, shy, or even if they are shy on the outside but outgoing on the inside. I'm really good at telling if someone is lying or is a sinner, because if you do either of those things, your voice becomes darker. Surprisingly though, repenting a past evil can lighten your voice.

At the time, surprisingly, I knew all of this, but I didn't tell the kid any of this. I just asserted that my gift was true, that I wasn't lying. However, no one thought of it as a blessing. I had an almost Godly power, that I knew everything about you without having to know you. No one could keep a secret from me, or so they thought. Their paranoia twisted the facts, and caused everyone in the orphanage to hate me. Everyone shunned me, thinking that I was some sort of diseased leper that will give them my "sickness" if I breathed their air for too long.

By the time I was four years old, I was completely alone. Everyone hated me.

Because no one understood me.

Love,

India Ink.

* * *

"Hey fat-face!" Hinata sighed in defeat. Lady Luck was not on her side today; she almost went a whole day without one of Sakura's "friendly" conversations.

It was the conclusion of yet another school day, with Hinata hustling to her locker and Sakura lounging next to Sasuke's burgundy locker. Sakura yawned, stretching her arms over her head, knowingly revealing her bellybutton ring. Oh, the fatigue that adolescence brings; Sakura had to wake up extremely early to do her raccoon-eye makeup and dead hair.

Sakura desperately needed to slake her unquenchable boredom.

She smiled wickedly, her features contorting grotesquely. She smoothed her skin-tight Hollister V-neck and cracked her knuckles. _Hinata's perfect for the job._

Hinata stopped in her tracks when Sakura's strident voice infiltrated her ears.

"How you doing, pal?" Hinata winced in pain as a flash of pink slammed her into the lockers behind her. Sakura didn't miss the wince, and inwardly took pleasure in it.

Grabbing Hinata's wrists, she pinned them against the wall, her grip rendering Hinata's struggles futile.

_I guess I have to try harder to break Hinata._

But you cannot break what is already broken.

"Oh, dear," Sakura murmured into Hinata's ear, eyes revealing the glee that her voice disguised.

"If you want to hurt yourself," Sakura began, pausing for effect, "you slash your wrists, not your cheek." Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura's bloody talons traced a jagged scar on her cheek.

She looked up slowly beneath her bangs.

She only saw Sakura's smile hovering above her…

_Animalistic smile hovering over me_

Suddenly, Sakura jabbed her claws into the faint scar…

_Flashing yellow fangs in the cold nothingness_

Her nightmares were coming to life, her darkest memories blotting out all of reality. The noises of the storming seniors, the sight of green Converse stomping the tiled floor, and the pain of Sakura's sadism was all but taken over by the shrillness of her screams, the howling wind, and her father's laughter.

_Licking his cracked lips oh so s...l…o…w…l…y _

_Almost hungrily._

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, eyebrows scrunched, trying to staunch the flood of memories inundating her.

She looked as if in pain.

She was.

_Father looming above me with a maniacal smile,_

Father baring his teeth like a holding a kunai.

Blood, blood, blood everywhere

The pain, the pain, someone help me!

Hinata's chest rose and fell at a rapidly increasing rate, petrified by a horror that only she could see.

_Get me out of here._

Hinata struggled against the chains of her past, face whipping from side to side wildly, arms desperate to move, feet desperate to run, but the restraints were too strong; she couldn't break away. She was too weak. Like a pigs for slaughter, she could only watch as Hiashi walked …

"SAKURA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Naruto's voice cut through Hiashi's apparition, dissolving the darkness shrouding inhaled slowly, her pupils contracting. She could see Sakura in front of her, looking mildly amused. Hinata looked at the crowd behind her; some appeared concerned for Hinata's wellbeing, others were enjoying her unexplainable terror.

Sakura spotted Naruto and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto! Wanna join the fun?" The whole hallway held its breath in anticipation.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto's eyes seemed to glow red with rage.

"I'm only talking to a classmate, Naruto. No need to yell." Sakura fluttered her clumpy eyelashes innocently. Naruto's nostrils flared. He stepped right in front of Sakura, looking her straight in the eyes, noses almost touching.

"Then why is she terrified?" Naruto's voice became dangerously quiet.

"I don't—"

"Why was she screaming?"

"You should—"

"Why is she pushed up against the wall?"

"Because—""God damn it, Sakura!" Naruto's fist slammed into the wall beside Sakura.

Naruto finally snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sakura?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?' YOU BAKA?"

"What happened to the Sakura I loved?"

"She? That pathetic, ugly bitch? She's DEAD AND GONE, Naruto!"

"Pathetic? You're the one who is fucking PATHETIC RIGHT NOW! Look at you! You're wearing clothing that prostitutes would feel self-conscious in!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE?"

"You're dating Sasuke, but you flirt with the rest of the male population! I can see down your sorry excuse for a shirt right now, along with the whole student body, without even trying!"

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF—"

"The way you act, it seems that all you fucking care about is getting into some guy's pants! Heck, maybe even some girl's pants! All you care about is being a god damn BITCH to anyone and everyone you fucking meet!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I—"

"What happened to the beautiful girl I knew, who wanted to be top doctor in the world? Who was so afraid to change she made me swear that she wouldn't? Who use to laugh at the sluts and say 'I'll never be like them!' Well, guess what, Sakura? You've finally become what you feared all along! YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF WHORES who treats other human beings like pieces of SHIT for no fucking reason than to impress a guy who DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"DON'T YOU DARE—"

"Don't you dare? Yes, I dare, Sakura! I should've told you all of this a fucking LONG time ago. Sakura, say good-bye to your only friend."

"ONLY FRIEND—"

"Yes, your only friend! Who ran all the way home to fetch an umbrella so you wouldn't get soaked in the pouring rain! Who carried you all the way to the freaking HOSPITAL when you forgot to take your medicine and your heart started to give out! Who knows all of your SECRETS, like the fact you have a severe heart defect that you almost DIED FROM WHEN YOU WERE FOURTEEN! Who carried your medicine on him at ALL times since he was seven! Who was so afraid he was going to lose you that he cried for the first time in 14 years!"

Naruto sighed, all of his anger leaving him. An emptiness overtaking him.

"Good-bye, Guinevere." And Naruto left, swiftly walking out of the hallway. The tension in the air was so palpable all the bystanders fled the scene quickly. Meanwhile, Sakura looked shocked. Angry and shocked. Tears falling down her face, she ran out of the school, not even waiting for her precious Sasuke-kun, who just looked bemused.

Hinata remained in the quickly evacuated hallway. She sank to the floor.

_Naruto-kun. Are you okay?_

* * *

That's a wrap for today! Once again, please review! It really makes me happy! And the more reviews I get, the faster I tend to update, so... Remember, if you have a plot bunny, or sub-plot, that you want to see in _India Ink, _PM me!

thelastshanghai OUT  
:D


	5. Chapter 5

_India Ink_ _By thelastshanghai_

* * *

**Thanks to all of the people who read, reviewed, private messaged, and favorited and followed this story! I am forever grateful, especially to Snowdoll18(I believe) who gave me a great idea to add to this story. See if you can guess what he or she came up with! Without further ado, here is the latest installment of INDIA INK!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by Kishimoto, nor any of his intellectual property. I merely own the story's plot line and development. **

* * *

****Hinata finally made her way to her locker after the blow up of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. That'll definitely be the talk of the town. She opened her locker. Having already received a mysterious letter in the morning by the "charming" India Ink, she didn't expect to see the familiar purple calligraphy again.

_Maybe Lady Luck IS on my side_

Opening the letter, she began to read:

_Dear Nata-chan,_

_It has been really bothering me lately. Why do you let Sakura and the others treat you the way they do? They treat you worse than garbage, yet you stand there and take it! Why, Nata-chan, why?_

_Do you think that you deserve it? __Whichever bastard told you that will get his face smashed in by yours truly!_

Nata-chan, look at yourself from my eyes: a beautiful girl, with flawless ivory skin that many girls would die for. You have long, lean legs and a great body too. Why hide it with your jacket? Your hair is glossy, smooth, straight. Your long, indigo locks are perfection personified, like moonlight bouncing in an indigo night. _Not only are you beautiful on the outside, but you are the kindest person in the world! You do not hurt others, because you know what pain feels like!_

You do not hate your sister, Hanabi, despite the way she treats you, despite she being the reason your mother is dead. Many people would be resentful, but you are stronger than those petty emotions! No, you live life with your morals being your priority! You are not trashy, like Sakura. _You are strong, independent!_

Why don't you see things the way I see, Nata-chan? I only want you to be happy!

_I read once, a long time ago, a piece that I whole-heartedly agree with. __Girls are like apples in an apple tree. Each is unique in its own way, some being different colors, others having different tastes. Most apples live on the lower branches, practically begging to be taken away by male apple pickers. These girls are the easy ones, the ones the men take, use, and discard, because they are available in such quantities, and are easy to obtain._

These apples are "beautiful" on the outside, but rotten on the inside.

_All of the other apples on the higher branches despair: why do the guys pick the terrible apples, but not us? However, that one boy apple picker, who will exert the effort to climb to the top, will realize that the best apples are the ones that you have to work for._

_The ones that are beautiful on both the outside and the inside.  
_

___You are my golden apple, Hinata Hyuuga._

_With love,_

_India Ink_

Needless to say, Hinata had a lot to think about today. Pardon the rhyme. Gathering her jacket and tote bag, Hinata strode out of the silent Konoha High, and turned towards Senju Park. Being a beautiful autumn day, many people were out and about in the huge park.

_Awww, that baby is so cute! And that couple look so happy together._

Traversing across the vast grassy fields that make Senju Park iconic, she made her way to her thinking spot—the Uzumaki Mito Willow Tree. Hinata remembered when she first stumbled across this majestic wonder.

* * *

_It was yet another one of Hiashi's "episodes."_ _Hinata lies on her bed, her eyes as red as the blood staining her arms, her tears soaking her pillowcase. She tosses and turns, but cannot catch the ever elusive Morpheus. Her arms are throbbing too much for sleep._

_"If you want to get out alive, run for your life." Those very verses whisper in her mind over and over again._

_Only at night, in solitary, does one reveal one's true self. Maybe it is the knowledge that there is no one there to judge that spurs the change, or the comforting invisibility that cloaks the night, that spurs this change._

P_ossessed by a spirit braver than she-is this her true self? - Hinata climbs out of her bedroom window and to the ground. __Hinata is done, fed up, a volcano about to erupt._

_For once, Hinata Hyuuga is angry, and she needs to get away from this hellhole. __Somehow, Hinata finds her way to Senju Park. __It looks ominous in the darkness, the emptiness disconcerting. But to twelve-year-old Hinata, it is perfect. She needs to be alone, after all._

_In her decade of experience, people only exist to hurt her. __For the first time in 20 minutes of aimless walking, she lifts her head. And gasps. __For before was a magnificent willow tree. The moonlight bounces off the branches yearning for the ground. It is one of those sights that you just can't describe its ethereal perfection. __She found her way to that tree, and sat against its bark.__  
__  
__The way her father treats her, the way the girls at school treat her, the way Neji and Hanabi treat her, all of that pain and agony begins to trickle from her eyes._

Underneath the supple branches, Hinata lets out all of her emotions—screaming, hollering, crying, wailing. Her jar of emotion is being emptied, after being filled to the brim. The willow tree seems to protect her, shielding this vulnerable child in its gentle embrace, and whispers in the language of winds, 'Hush now, dear child. For it will be all right.'

_Hinata found solace sitting underneath this symbol of undying love._

_She found her way to that tree hundreds of times in the coming years.  
_

* * *

__

_Why does India Ink have so much faith in me? Is what he said true?_ Hinata was so confused; she just didn't know anything anymore. However, if India Ink's message confused her, the sight awaiting her was positively puzzling.

The Sakura Haruno, queen of Konoha High, head cheerleader, and head tormentor of the "Let's Bully Hinata" club, was _bawling_ underneath the Uzumaki tree, knuckles constantly rubbing her swollen eyes. She was curled in a ball facing away from Hinata, and was too busy wallowing in her own pity to notice Hinata's presence.

_God just loves to torture me, huh? What should I do?_

What did Hinata end up doing, you ask?

She eavesdropped. Why do you ask?

Because before Hinata made her final decision, Ino walked over to Sakura and began to "comfort" her. Hinata, seeing as she had no use in that particular scene, simply decided to assuage her curiosity.

"Sakura, what's the matter, honey?" Ino asked, plopping herself right beside her distraught friend. She cringed internally, realizing the stupidity of her question.

"W-W -What's the m-matter? WHAT'S T-T-T-THE MATTER? N-N-N-Naruto EMBARRESSED m-m-m-me in front of of of the whole SCHOOL!" Sakura sobbed into her arms. She slowly raised her head and turned to her blonde companion, her red eyes still swimming with tears. Taking a moment to compose herself, she began to speak.

"Why Ino? Why would Naruto do that?" Ino didn't know how to answer that. Deciding to approach this as she does her makeup, slowly and with great care, Ino responded.

"Well, honey, he kinda thinks you're a big slut,"

_You're wearing clothing that even prostitutes would feel self-conscious in!_

"I am not a slut. No way in hell am I a slut."

_Have I become what I never wanted to be? Have I become a monster?_

_What happened to the beautiful girl I knew… who use to laugh at the sluts and say 'I'll never be like them!' Well, guess what, Sakura? You've finally become what you feared all along!_

_I suppose I have acted rather cruelly. But wait, why would I be saying that? Why would I agree with the guy who hurt me? Isn't that like fucking Stockholm Syndrome or something?_

_Sakura, say good-bye to your only friend_

_If Naruto is leaving me, that means something, doesn't it? __Well, people change, don't they? How dare he accuses me of changing for the worst, when he is just as guilty. __If there's one thing I hate, it's betrayal. And that's what he did. He betrayed our friendship. __All for that little bitch named Hinata Hyuuga._

"That skanky little bitch. She's the reason why Naruto yelled at me! She's the reason he hates me!"_Because it's so much easier to think that than to believe that Sakura is somehow at fault._

Ino gasped._How can you be in such denial, Sakura? _Ino was done. She couldn't deal with this shit anymore.

"Sakura Haruno, you listen and you listen good." Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's unusually sharp and bitter tone.

"I hoped that Naruto would knock some fucking sense into you, and today he finally did. And what the fuck do you do? You decide to ignore everything he fucking says! As if he's always shit-faced the idiot? WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA. Don't you think that if he throws away YEARS of friendship, it would mean something is fucking wrong? Go and blame Hinata for your fucking problems, cause I don't give bat shit anymore. Take the easy way out like you always do." Ino spat, disgusted at the level Sakura had sunk to.

Sakura watched Ino turn her back to her and walk away.

Just like Naruto did.

And thus she began to cry.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was confused. Yes, The Sasuke Uchiha was confused. After Naruto's little outburst, Sakura had fled the scene, along with Naruto, who just sauntered out.

_Sakura, say good-bye to your only friend…Who was so afraid he was going to lose you that he cried for the fir__st time in 14 years…You're dating Sasuke, but you flirt with the rest of the male population!What happened to the beautiful girl I knew, who wanted to be top doctor in the world?You've finally become what you feared all along!_

Walking aimlessly around Konoha's bustling streets, all he heard was Naruto's voice resonating in his head.

Since when has Naruto been so angry with Sakura? _Is it because I'm dating her?_ No, it couldn't be that. Naruto was so thrilled when Sakura broke the news to him, despite having chased after Sakura for nearly 10 years.

Sasuke chuckled; Sakura nearly had to tranquilize Naruto so he would stop bouncing off the walls.

Watching a cute little girl grab a blushing young boy's hand and dragging him wherever, Sasuke was willing to admit it: he was self-absorbed. He never really noticed the changes in Sakura's attire, or Naruto's strained smiles when around her.

How long had this been happening for? To be honest, he didn't even know about Sakura's dreams, or her previous relationship with Naruto, or even her heart defect. He didn't know about the old Sakura at all.

Who was the old Sakura?

All he knew was the fan-girl who only cared about dating him, but then again, clan politics had taken so much of his time that he didn't pay much attention to the girl who had caught his. Perhaps it was his fault that Sakura became the girl that she was.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered the girl who was Sakura—a Model Congress member, high honor roll student who loved to play Call of Duty with Naruto and him. Man, he fell hard for her.

Sasuke knew how he effects the female population—a skill that he used in his advantage after living in Otogakure for 5 years. Karin was definitely fun to play around with, but her voice was a major turnoff.

When Sasuke met Sakura through Naruto, Sasuke was at the point in time where his clan started to arrange for his marriage. Being the heir of the Uchiha clan meant forsaking any chance for a love marriage, but Sasuke didn't really care. As long as his wife wasn't a Karin, he would be relatively happy.

That's why he went bat-shit crazy for the nerd that was Sakura Haruno. She was a breath of fresh air from those psycho-bitches he had to deal with every Saturday night for a "date."

Sasuke shuddered. Some memories are better off repressed.

_I wonder if that's what Naruto thinks_.

* * *

**So, did you guess? Well, thanks to Snowdoll18, I wrote the Sakura-is-in-serious-denial scene. Good idea, right? And yet, something so brilliantly simply that I didn't even THINK of! Honestly, feel free to PM me with some new ideas you want to see incorporated into this story!  
Until next time,  
thelastshanghai**


End file.
